1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial reefs and, more specifically, to marine structures having a primary component of sedimentary rock of biochemical origin that is fixated into an assemblage forming structure that is anchored into the marine environment to foster establishment of a reef ecosystem.
The present invention is a continuation of a process, typified in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,327, to develop artificial habitat conducive to reef dwelling marine life forms. The question of why the world's coral reef systems are dying whether a natural phenomena, pollution or global warming spells the same end for many marine species that depend on such ecosystems—the loss of habitat.
The present invention concerns itself with mooring artificial habitats that are conducive to receptive marine life forms, such as algae, worms, crustaceans, and small fish. Not only to stem the tide of loss but to enhance marine ecosystems wherever applicable.
A primary component of these artificial habitats is the use of biochemical rocks especially Limestone, a soft porous mostly calcite rock suitable for attachment to by marine life. Illustrated in the accompanying drawings is an example of an artificial structure comprising spaced apart stratified slabs anchored in a desired location as habitat for marine life. As aforementioned, the slabs, hereinafter referred to as bio-slabs are comprised primarily of rocks of biochemical origin joined to form a structure reintroduced into the marine environment as an inducement to colonization by receptive marine organisms there by initiating establishment of a seed culture with the intended creation of a self-sustaining reef ecosystem. The stratification of the reef foundation material in a spaced relationship increases the surface area within a given space and bestows an environment of variable dimensions when combined with water temperature, pressure and sunlight penetration at the various depths of bio-slab locations.
The present invention further provides for the formation of marine structures used for estuary enhancement, artificial reef, shoreline protection, erosion protection, dock enhancements to increase marine life, waterfront bulkhead replacement, oyster bed cultivation, juvenile fish habitat, coral reef replacement/substitution, fisheries restoration, and fish farming. The basic principal is to bind rocks within a cementitious material within a mold of varying shapes and dimensions so that when cured these aggregated rock structures have a long term life expectancy in a marine environment of both fresh and salt water that serve one or more of the aforementioned purposes. One type of rock having characteristics amenable to marine organisms is limestone owing to its formation from seashells and coral from ancestral seas. Since it is loosely consolidated, marine animals and crustaceans easily establish a culture which attracts fish and other marine organisms establishing a biosphere using the bio-slabs in an anchored or unanchored fashion as a single molded piece or in stacked fashion depending on the desired result.
The present invention further provides that the structures comprising anchor posts and positional slab-like platforms are very cost effective to transport and assemble at a desired site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other structures designed for habitat by aquatic life forms. While these structures may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.